Meteor Shower
by DreamingShina
Summary: I never really believed in things like magic or destiny, let alone witches or wizards. I never made a wish on a shooting star, having my work get the job done for me. Somehow, my entire perspective changed when I met him. Maybe now I can see what I've been missing out on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is DreamingShina, and this will be my first fanfiction here on ! I've been a lurker here on the site for quite a few years, but finally decided to give some writing a shot and see where it goes. So here is my first story for Harvest Moon, **_**Meteor Shower. **_**This will be a WizardxAngela pairing, and the rating as of right now will be a T. However, that may change as the story progresses, so we shall see what happens. Any sort of comments or criticisms will be welcomed, as I am here to improve my writing and get a certain style going. So don't be afraid to give me ideas or concerns in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: All mentioned characters, names, and places are not of my creation. They belong to Marvelous Entertainment, Natusme, and the Harvest Moon team who created Animal Parade. I just write stories for them.**

* * *

If someone were to ask me, "Do you believe in fate?", I'd have honestly replied that it was nothing but a silly notion. A dreamer's ideal. I would much rather take matters into my own hands than leave it in the hands of something I could never see. I was a practical woman, and most of my life I worked to get what I wanted. Thank my parents for that. They taught me much of what I know today.

Still, I wonder what they would have said if I told them I would be a farmer girl after dropping out of college, working on a small island that barely anyone knew or even heard about. Or that I would encounter a sprite by the name of Finn, soon to become one of my closest friends in my new life. Or that I was destined to save Castanet Island and the Harvest Goddess by ringing the bells to bring life back to the desolate little place. Yeah, they'd have gotten a good laugh out of that. Even I would have scoffed at the idea.

Yet here I was, plucking out tomato and onion plants from the ground and creating furrows in the unused plots for future crops to be planted. My eyes gazed out to the corn stalks growing beside the cherry trees, nearly ripened and ready for picking as my animals contented themselves to the sun shining down. It had been a tough couple of weeks starting out, but I was proud to say that my farm was starting to look like an actual farm now.

My thoughts soon drifted off to the next step the Goddess had given me.

"_The green bell is your new task, Angela. If the strength of the wind is to return and bring back what Castanet needs to revive itself, you must have it ring. Find the bell and have Daren return what once was lost." Finn exclaimed that Daren's pedestal was at the Horn Ranch windmill, but to our dismay both the bell and sprite were missing when we arrived. "I suppose we could go ask the Witch," Finn said. _

_I gave him an incredulous look. "The Witch? There's a witch living here?" Finn huffed. "Yes, but she lives in Fugue Forest. I hear she's pretty scary too! She could possibly help us out, but I don't know if it's such a good idea."_

_Of course, we had no other choice. After much consolation given to Dale for letting me have the key and trekking through the forest's twisted paths, we soon came upon a hut in the middle of a swamp. "That must be her house!" Finn said._

_Guess what the sprite spoken of was true. I nodded, faintly noticing the tremor of my hand as I cautiously opened the door. "Hello? Miss Witch?" No one answered. Instead, a large croak was what I received. "WAHHHHH!" Finn's scream made me turn in fear. I was surprised to see nothing but a large pink frog sitting on the table, a black hat perched on its head. The Witch's pet, perhaps? "It's going to eat me, Angela! Save me!" The frog only croaked once more. Sensing no danger (of course Finn still clung to the collar on my shirt as he eyed the frog down), we set out looking through the house, in every nook and corner, but there was no sign of the Witch anywhere. With a heavy heart and sigh, we soon left._

Which left me to where I was right now. No Witch, no Daren, and no bell.

My chin leaned on top of my hands, balancing atop the hoe that had finished its job for the day. It would be useless to talk to anyone about my situation. Call it intuition, but I felt that my task had to be kept secret, as crazy as it was. That and people probably wouldn't have believed me anyway if I did talk about it. Not many people decided to go into Fugue Forest on a daily basis, let alone as far into it as I have. No, asking about a Witch with supposedly magical powers would have gotten me many odd looks. The townsfolk would have thought I was nuts.

_But who am I supposed to ask? The Goddess doesn't have any power to find her, and the Harvest Sprites are too afraid to see for themselves._ It was becoming immensely frustrating. "Maybe I need a break," I mumbled. The Ocarina Inn sounded like a good place to do just that.

* * *

"Angela!" a high pitched squeal reached my ears, blonde pigtails bobbing over as Maya gave me one of her large bear hugs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" "Sorry, I've been busy," I replied with a sheepish grin. The waitress gave me a frown, cheeks puffed out in a pouty expression. "Well, it's my break anyway. Let's go sit somewhere!" She dragged me to a table by the kitchen, giving Colleen a small wave in hello. "The usual, dear?" "You know me too well."

Maya, as loud and boisterous as she was, was one of the first people I came to know here on Castanet, and thus my closest friend. Sure, she was annoying at times and even childish at others, but she was a generally nice person and I enjoyed her company. Colleen soon returned with a blueberry juice in hand, taking the money I owed her. "I hope you haven't been overworking yourself, Angela. You need a break every once in a while too, you know."

"Don't worry, Colleen. Just doing my job, is all." She gave me a smile, but answered in a stern voice, "Well, if you ever need help don't be afraid to ask, okay? You can't always be working and skip out on eating regular meals. It's not healthy."

Of course, Colleen wouldn't understand why I had been working nonstop the past few weeks. The blue bell had been a pain to ring since Ben had forgotten the melody. So we needed to find a way to have him remember, which involved a crazy contraption Paolo created and items that I would have to work in attaining them. In the end, though, the plan had pulled through and the blue bell had been rung.

"So! Guess what happened." Maya's voice broke me out of my stupor, and I gave her a questioning look to the wide grin on her face.

"Uh... you finally made your apple pies stop exploding?" The girl scowled at my jab to her horrid cooking skills. "No, you dummy! I asked Chase to the Summer Festival." Both eyebrows now raised, curiosity piqued. "You wanna know what he said?" she whispered. I took a sip from my drink, about to answer her before her delighted squeal beat me to it. "He said yes!"

Chase was the local chef, working over at the Brass Bar. He excelled in his profession and held an air of confidence to what he did, much to Maya's pleasure and envy. So of course, the girl felt the need to latch onto the peach-haired man and learn a thing or two from him, at the same time hoping to garner some attention. The cooking piece never worked out, no matter how hard they tried. Still, Chase held affection for the bubbly woman, and it was nice to see Maya's feelings reciprocated for once compared to the aloofness the chef originally gave her when they first met.

"Glad to see it all worked out!" I replied, giving Maya a smile. She squealed again.

"I'll have to thank the fortune teller when I see him again. It's thanks to what he said that I asked Chase to begin with!"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "A... fortune teller?" I knew most of the people here on the island, but not once has anyone mentioned a person handing out magic tricks and horoscopes to the townsfolk for money. Why hadn't I met this guy before?

"Oh, you don't know?" Maya asked. "There's a man here in town, up near the church that tells people their fortunes. Most of the girls go up to ask about their crushes and whatnot, or just for advice on certain things. You should go meet him! Maybe he can tell your fortune, if you want to know. Maybe see if there's a guy for you to look out for?" She gave me a sly smirk with her last sentence.

The idea was a little farfetched to me, I will admit. Fortune tellers, from my past experiences in the city, were nothing but a bunch of phonies out to get people's money in exchange for stupid excuses as to why their love lives were going downhill. I never fell for their silly tricks, thankfully, but I've met a few poor fools who unfortunately lost a lot to them, at least money wise.

Then again... was a fortune teller really as preposterous as seeing Finn floating right next to me, or the Harvest Goddess giving me her guidance? Witches and magic, sprites and goddesses... Practical me from back then would have never believed it if I told her. Now it was difficult to see almost anything here that didn't have magic in some form or another.

"Maybe he can help us find the Witch!" Finn added in. That peaked my interest. There wasn't much else I could do at the moment to find her, and if what Maya said was true, maybe he could be the key to getting what I needed. Suddenly I was filled with renewed vigor. It was a bit of a long shot, but it was better than not trying at all.

"Thanks, Maya! I should get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Maya grinned. "Of course!"

It wasn't all that difficult to find the house, Harmonica Town being as small as it was. Finn located the small building atop the hill, motioning me in his direction. "Here it is, Angela!" I peered at the sign in the front, the words _Wizard's House_ scrawled on the board.

"A wizard? I thought he was a fortune teller." Shrugging, my hand knocked on the door a few times. Silence was given before a soft-spoken voice soon answered me.

"Come in..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year with your family and friends. I apologize for the time that passed since my first chapter. A lot of things happened the past few weeks that needed taken care of, such as having friends over and getting my visa for Study Abroad this coming spring, but it looks like it's all cleared up. With that said, I can finally relax and get back to writing.**

**In other news, got Gale up to 10 hearts and married him recently in my Animal Parade save file! Really enjoying it so far, so now it's the waiting game for the first child. I'm thinking of having a girl first and a boy second. Any suggestions on names, perhaps? **

**Well then, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of my story.**

* * *

The first thing that immediately assaulted my senses upon entering the house was the heady smell of coffee, making my breath catch for a moment. It wasn't all that unpleasant for me, honestly. Just very overpowering. The aroma brought back a vague memory of my childhood, when my dad would wake up and make his daily mug in the morning before he went to work and I went off to school. My nose wrinkled as Finn insistently nudged me on my shoulder with his little sprite body, trying to direct my attention elsewhere. "Angela, look!"

Then I noticed the telescope. My eyes widened in surprise at the sheer size of the instrument, wondering how in the world someone managed to get this in their house before finally seeing the figure of a man. He appeared to be peering into the device, seemingly oblivious to my presence despite the earlier fact he had let me into his home.

"Excuse me," I called out to him, "I hate to be a bother, but are you the fortune teller here by any chance?"

The man straightened up to his full height, turning his attention to me. "... If that is what... you wish to call me." His voice was low and husky, the syllables of each word drawn out as if he hadn't used them in quite a long time. Descending down the stairs from his platform, I was finally able to make out what he looked like.

_Who in their right mind would think to wear something like that in this weather without dying of heat stroke, _was my first thought when I saw the long purple cloak that draped over top his black turtleneck. I guess there were some people here on this island that didn't have common sense. He wore long white pants with odd designs on the bottom, and black boots. Various silver necklaces hung around his neck, which were adorned with crystals and other odd baubles I had never seen before.

His features, however, were what caught my attention. Compared to the rest of the Castanet residents, this man's skin was darker in shade. Exotic looking, if you were looking for a more appropriate term. His hair was pulled back into a braid on the side and tinted with the lightest of blonde I had ever seen on a male, going so far as to say it was possibly silver. A strange marking was tattooed under his right eye, but his eyes in general... The left was a rich hue of emerald green, while the right was a bright gold in color, and nothing I had ever seen on a person before. It was a rather striking image, to say the least.

"How may I be... of assistance to you?" the fortune teller inquired.

"Tell him about the Witch, Angela!" Finn exclaimed. I was about to open my mouth and repeat the sentence before the man interrupted me.

"You seek the Witch?" I had to do a double take with his remark, eyes gazing at Finn. The poor thing looked dumbfounded with the sudden reply to his query.

"Y-y-you can see me?" the little sprite stuttered. Both his and my eyes were wide in astonishment. I would have asked the same question, but my brain couldn't process what was going on at the moment with the sudden turn of events.

"Yes. If you have the companionship of a harvest sprite... then you are the one... the Harvest Goddess has sent to save the dying tree, I presume?"

"W-Wait a second here!" I stuttered out, stopping this increasingly awkward conversation before I lost track of what had just happened. I pointed at him, then over to Finn."How in the hell are you are able to see Finn? Nobody else on the island should be able to do that!"

He answered this as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I am... a Wizard. A magical being. Therefore I can see... other magical beings like me."

_Oh Harvest Goddess help me._ I felt like I had been dropped up into some storybook fantasy. First a Witch, and now a Wizard? How much more of this did I have to deal with? "But people told me you were a fortune teller. Now you're telling me that you're actually a Wizard? I don't know how you expect me to believe that." My eyes narrowed in slight irritation, a new thought crossing my mind. "Have you been lying to my friends just to get money? Because if you are..." The underlying threat in my tone couldn't be more obvious.

"I have no reason to... do that. People here don't believe in magic, so... they would not believe it if I told them anyway. Instead, they call me... a fortune teller." The Wizard ran his fingers through his hair, briefly gazing out the window and then back to me. "I don't mind, really. It lets me... work in peace."

Somehow that remark appeared to be aimed at me, what with having disrupted his work he must have been doing before I knocked on his door. "Sorry about that," I mumbled. "I just need to know something. I have to find the green bell, and supposedly there's a Witch who might have known something about it. But when me and Finn found her house, there was nothing there except for a frog. Do you know where we can find her?"

"A frog... that was the Witch," the Wizard replied.

I deadpanned, and couldn't help the mirthful grin that spread across my face along with a bunch of a giggles. "That was the Witch?" I laughed. "You've got to be joking." He only remained silent, and my grin soon faded. "Please tell me your joking."

"I... do not joke." His arms crossed, gaze fixating on me with his bi-colored eyes. "The Witch... she tried to save the Goddess... with a spell. I told her it would not work... but she was stubborn." The Wizard sighed heavily, a small frown on his face. "She did it anyway. It backfired instead... and she is now a frog."

My mouth tightened into a thin line as I stared this so called Wizard down, wondering if this was all a way for him just to mess with me. If he thought I would be as gullible as the rest of the townspeople, he had another thing coming. "Angela, I think he's telling the truth," Finn coaxed. "If he can see me, then he's a magical being! Not just any regular person is able to sense me, save for you since you were chosen by the Harvest Goddess. They would have to have some sort of power like she does, even if it's not that strong. Please, Angela! He may be the only chance we have to get the green bell!"

Finn did have a point there. Even if it was difficult to imagine, there was no reason for him to make up something like this, right? I barely even knew the guy! And at this point, me and Finn really had no other person to turn to, since nobody had any knowledge on the Witch or green bell to begin with. "... Fine," I conceded. "I'll take your word for it. I guess my next question would be, how do we turn her back to normal so I can get the green bell?"

The Wizard replied, "You want to... bring her back? Then you will need a potion." He went to a nearby bookshelf, looking over each of them carefully. He finally pulled one out with dark blue binding, words dotted across the front of it that I had never seen before, let alone try to make out. "It has... very specific ingredients to make it."

"What kind of ingredients?"

Pages were sifted through until he stopped and found what he was looking for. "Ah here it is. Transfiguration potion..." Great, probably more magic mumbo jumbo. "To make it... I will need good cornmeal, perfect butter... and a hibiscus flower."

Okay, this was getting beyond ridiculous for me. It was becoming more of a near impossible shopping list than an important mission to change the Witch back. "Good cornmeal shouldn't be too difficult," I thought out loud. My corn stalks were nearing the last of their ripening before the actual crop could be picked, so I would just have to make sure when I would go to make the final product at the water wheel. "But how do you expect me to get perfect butter and a hibiscus flower? I don't have the maker for butter, and I don't even know where to get seeds for these hibiscus plants!"

The Wizard sighed in mild irritation to my complaints. "That will be your problem. I can tell you though... that hibiscus flowers are native to Toucan Island... I suggest going there first. Otherwise... you are on your own." With those words he went back to his telescope to continue whatever he was originally doing without so much as a backwards glance.

"Jeez, you could have at least said bye or something." I wasn't too happy with what was given to me, but I gave into the demands with resignation. "Come on, Finn. Looks like we got a lot of work to do."


End file.
